


Small Things

by Beautifulsoulheart



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not A Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Should be sleeping but I’m writing angst, resurrection (brief)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: Hi hi! I’m back with angst. It is my favorite thing to write and when I heard the song that inspired this one shot I couldn’t help but write my favorite pairing.This is also fueled by not agreeing with Julie Plec and canon cause if I had my way Klaus and Elijah would have had a happier ending.I advise listening to Small Things by JoJo as it inspired this work. The italics are parts from the song that I felt represented each section so they do not go in order of how they are in the song.Anyways enjoy!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 12





	Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I’m back with angst. It is my favorite thing to write and when I heard the song that inspired this one shot I couldn’t help but write my favorite pairing. 
> 
> This is also fueled by not agreeing with Julie Plec and canon cause if I had my way Klaus and Elijah would have had a happier ending.
> 
> I advise listening to Small Things by JoJo as it inspired this work. The italics are parts from the song that I felt represented each section so they do not go in order of how they are in the song. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

_This city has your fingerprints all over it_

It’s been over 50 years and she still can’t step into New Orleans without a faint pang in her heart. The city had meant so much to him and the thought of him not be there to see how it evolved under the leadership of his family kills her.

It had been over 50 years since she had left him in that bar to go back to her girls and to find a way to end the Gemini merge and she had regretted it.

She should have been there when he said goodbye to his family, been there in those final moments with Elijah and reassured him that everyone would be ok. That she would be okay without him.

Now being back in this city on that anniversary is heartbreaking, but she had made it a point to at least visit once a year just to feel that magic that she felt on their last day together.

Her girls were grown up now and had their own families, and while she loved her grandchildren she couldn’t help but have a feeling of regret knowing there could have been another family that she could have been apart of.

* * *

_And when my friends ask how I'm doing_

_I say, "I'm great now," but the truth is_

The Mikaelson compound hasn’t changed much in the last 50 years. It’s still right in the Quarter baring the insignia of the family that has dwelled here for years. Freya, Keelin and their son Nik had been there the longest. Kol and Davina only stepped into the city every few years, both not willing to visit more as the city holds more bad memories than good.

Today since it was the 50th anniversary of both Elijah and Klaus’s deaths the remaining members of the Mikaelson family decided to hold a dinner to celebrate the two man’s life, not unlike the day they both died.

As Caroline steps more into the compound she can hear the sounds of small feet running. Caroline smiles knowing that Nik and his family are here as well.

“Well if it isn’t the baby vampire,” Kol’s voice floats to her. Looking up she can see him from the balcony grinning down at her.

“If it isn’t the original pain in the ass,” the blonde woman smiles at him.

“I’m surprised you were invited to this exclusive dinner,” the man suddenly appears in front of her having used his vampire speed.

“Your niece invited me on the promise that it was going to be worth the trip,” Caroline hugs the man. The two had gotten over any tension from Mystic Falls after realizing that they did share a bond in a way. “Is Davina here?”

“She stayed home. She hates this city with a passion. But she did send her wishes and a pie that was mostly delivered in tact.”

“There was only half a pie left,” another voice entered the conversation. “You have no tact.”

Caroline looked to see the youthful Rebekah. It had been just recently that she had taken the cure from Damon. Now she had finally had the chance to live the life she had been wanting for years.

“You wound me sister,” Kol smiled looking at his sister. She was finally happy and the evidence was in her face.

“Only your pride,” Rebekah turned from her brother to the woman she once hated. “How was your trip Caroline?”

“Kind of surreal. I haven’t been here in 50 years,” Caroline answered truthfully, she no longer had reason to keep anything from the siblings.

Both women shared a brief look that Caroline could only describe as grief before being interrupted by another voice.

“You’re all holding up dinner,” a different make voice interrupted the conversation. Caroline liked to see the oldest Mikaelson Freya holding a small girl. “Hope has been glaring at the door since Caroline came in.”

The trio laughed before making their way into the dining room. The table had been occupied by all members of the Mikaelson family. Rebekah moves to join Marcel in the middle next to a small brunette girl.

Caroline moved to one of the empty seats remaining and sat next to Kol.

The two heads of the table remained vacant, symbolizing the space reserved for the two absent members.

* * *

_I swear to God, I almost didn't think of us_

_I swallowed hard_

Dinner had been filled with laughs and various stories told by Rebekah, Freya and Kol about their brothers.

“Elijah tolerated our mischief as any good older brother could have,” Rebekah smiled as she finished a story about her and Kol and their time in Europe centuries ago.

“I don’t know. I think Niklaus tolerated it enough before his temper gave in,” Kol chimed in. “I mean, he did not appreciate the village we nearly decimated.”

“I think he was just mad it had ruined his time with some Duchess,” Rebekah waved off.

“Ok. I don’t need to hear about that,” Hope interrupted her aunt and uncle. “I did want you all here for a reason though.”

In the last 50 years Hope has become more secure in herself. She had embraced her identity of being the only Tri-Brid in existence. Caroline had been sad to see her graduate from the Salvatore school years ago. The two did keep in touch with letters and phone calls.

“Today marks 50 years since my dad and uncle Elijah died. Since then we’ve all gone to live lives that they would have been proud off,” the woman looked around the table. “For the past ten years I’ve been working on a spell that would allow them to be here with us.”

Caroline looked at the girl speechless. There would be an incredible amount of magic needed for what Hope said to be true. Caroline had lived through a few resurrections to know, a few of them at the very table.

“That’s not possible,” Rebekah spoke, looking at her niece.

“It’s very much possible in theory,” Kol chimed in looking at his niece. “That kind of spell would need a powerful link to be able to sustain its self.”

“Not only that it would be in disrespect to the two men who sacrificed themselves for this family,” Freya looked at her niece.

“It’s not permanent! It’s only for a day,” the witch looked at her family. “And as far as it being disrespectful, they wanted to see you all.”

Caroline remained silent as the table erupted into chaos. The Mikaelson siblings and Marcel had a very strong opinion as to why they should leave the brothers in the peace they had found. The rest of the table had been a bit curious to actually meet the brothers as to which their family held in high regards.

Caroline couldn’t figure out why she fit into the situation. If anything this would be a family matter to allow the two brothers to see how their legacy lives on. Taking advantage of the commotion Caroline escaped upstairs. Once alone she allowed herself to take stalk of all the emotions she was feeling.

As much as she wanted another day with Klaus she couldn’t bring herself to feel as though she deserved another. She has had her day with him in this very city, they had said their goodbye at the bar separating and knowingly going back to their respective families.

The woman had put her grief into her girls and finding a way to save them from the fate of all the other members of the Gemini coven. And when she found out the secret she put her energy into the school, making it the best place for the supernatural. When it became a success and started to overrun Mystic Falls they expanded and placed more schools around the world to continue to help.

Through it all though, Caroline couldn’t help but acknowledge that Klaus had been apart in the original school being what it was. He had been the one to write her that initial check and to believe in that she wanted to accomplish, not just for her girls but for everyone who chose to be enrolled.

* * *

_I'm getting good at holding it in_

_All my emotions, all my feelings_

_But the more that I fight them, the bigger they seem_

_What really kills me is all the small things_

Making her way further down the compound hallways she stopped in front of a door. It had simply had stuck out more than the others rooms as there had been light coming from underneath the door. Caroline listened closely but couldn’t hear any sound from the room. Acting in her instincts she placed her hand on the knob and opened the door.

“Hello love,” Klaus’s voice greeted her once she had opened the door.

Standing in the middle of the room were both Klaus and Elijah as if no time had past all.

If she had been human Caroline knew she would have fainted. Instead she felt her body move on it’s own and walked towards the men.

“She did it,” the blonde whispered looking at the two men.

“She gets her stubborn streak from her mother unfortunately,” Klaus smiled at the woman.

“Just her mother?” Elijah asked looking at his brother.

“Why don’t you go inform our family that we are here. Caroline and myself will be down shortly,” the man turned to his brother and gave him a look that Caroline could only describe as both demanding and pleading.

“As you wish brother. It was nice to see you again Ms. Forbes.”

Caroline turned and watched the older walk out leaving her alone with Klaus. She would be lying if she herself had thought about one day seeing him again. Every time she had to travel Europe she couldn’t help but think about the declaration he had made to her once long ago. While the cities he had promised her were amazing she couldn’t silence the part of her heart that longed for the man who had told her that he would show her the world and what it had to offer.

“I didn’t think it was possibly to render you speechless,” Klaus smirked at the woman.

“I’m not speechless. I’m processing the situation,” Caroline slightly glared at the man. “Besides it’s been years since I’ve had to deal with a resurrection.”

“Well this one only last 24 hours, and we better make the most of it.”

Before she could question him Caroline felt him pressed against her body before she could comprehend what had happened. Acting in pure adrenaline Caroline reached up and kissed the man with all the pent up emotions that she could muster.

Almost immediately she was transported to the forest outside the Salvatore house where they first had sex many years ago. Both then and now she had given into the part of her heart that she had been denying for so long.

Being back in his arms now had the same effect as it had then, passion. Only this time Caroline wasn’t a young girl trying to find herself. Now she was more confident as a woman and mother.So she allowed herself the one thing that her heart had been missing.

* * *

_And I swear, you couldn't even see the hurt_

_I swallowed hard_

Eventually the two make their way downstairs and are greeted with knowing looks while Klaus is embraced and introduced to everyone in attendance. It is a reunion that Caroline knows is fit for a king but she can’t help but feel as though it should be on a more permanent basis.

Klaus should be around to hold his grandchildren, his nieces and nephews and tell them stories about his time walking the earth and having the earth fear his name.

Klaus should be with her while they travel to other countries as well as check on the school and have him see what he had helped build in a way.

Caroline can’t help but smile as his nephew Nik introduces him to his wife and their children. There is a smile on his face that she wants nothing more than to engrave in her memory. It’s one that she has been dreaming of seeing for many years.

She walks away towards the front of the compound. She had her time with Klaus and now it’s only fair that he spend his time with the family that he’s lost. Before she can open the gate a hand stops her in her tracks. If she had been paying attention she would have heard Klaus making his way towards her.

“And where are you going sweetheart?” Klaus is looking down at her and again she’s brought back in time to Mystic Falls.

“This is obviously time you should be spending with your family. I’m not important,” Caroline turns to move but Klaus’ grip on her forearm increases keeping her rooted in front of him.

“You’re just as important as everyone in there. Why do you think I asked Hope to make sure you were here?” The man looked at the woman.

“Why come back for a day then? Your daughter is the most powerful creature that has ever existed and you could have asked to have your life back.” Caroline looked up at Klaus. “Why put everyone here through the pain of losing you again. Or me through losing someone that I love again?”

“Because you’ve lived the last fifty years looking after everyone but yourself and not putting yourself out there.”

“How do you know that?”

“My family aren’t the only ones I’ve been looking over,” Klaus stared at the woman.

“Well maybe I’ve looked after everyone else because every time I’ve looked after myself I’ve been screwed!” Caroline started to yell. “I lost my husband on my wedding day, and when I had just started to let myself think about the idea of being with you, you died Klaus!”

“I don’t ever want to be in the position where I have to have my heartbroken because I don’t think I’ll be able to survive the impact it will have on me. I have to watch you leave again and the idea of it is killing me and it hasn’t even happened.”

Before she could even process her actions Caroline used her vampire speed to leave the compound. With no real destination in mind she makes her way further into the Quarter to the nearest bar she could find.

Caroline walks to the bartender and quickly compels him to get her as bottle of their strongest bourbon. After getting the bottle handed to her she walks over a booth in the back that no one is occupying and sets herself up to drink the bottle alone.

It’s not the healthiest coping skill but after the loss of her mom, Stefan, Klaus and more she’s willing to give into an urge she had since she stepped into New Orleans. Part of her knows that she’s being selfish and that she could be spending the last few hours Klaus has left with him instead of mad at him.

In all honesty, being mad at him is easier allowing herself to watch another person she cared for die.

Picking up the bottle she takes a large swig off the amber liquid as it slides it’s way down her throat and silenced her cellphone. The last thing she needed was to be interrupted in her pity party.

* * *

_And when my friends ask how I'm doing_

_I say, "I'm great now," but the truth is_

It’s midnight by the time Caroline leaves the bar. She did leave a large tip as payment for drinking a whole bottle of bourbon.

“You know if you wanted to drink the compound has a much better selection,” a male voice comes from behind her. Turning around she’s met with the sight of Elijah.

“How could you be ok with just one day? Hope could have given you both your lives back,” the blonde sighs as she sits on a bench that was thankfully not far from the bar.

“I made peace with my decision long ago. I spent over a thousand years trying to give my brother the redemption he needed as well as trying to keep a dysfunctional family from trying to kill one another,” the older vampire sat next to the younger woman. “Klaus looked over Hope and you as well. You mean as much to him as he does to you.”

“Then why put me in this situation?”

“You should ask him that yourself Caroline, but if I were to guess it would be to let you know that you can open your heart again to someone.”

Caroline looked away from Elijah as she felt tears start to form in her eyes.

“And is in content with my life the way it is?”

“Then I would let him know that,” Elijah stood up and fixed his suit jacket. “He may still be in the compound brooding, as Klaus does.”

Elijah has started to walk away in the opposite direction of where Caroline knew the compound to be.

“Shouldn’t you be going back there?”

“And I shall. I want to see my former home first.”

* * *

_It's all the small things_

_It's always just the small things_

The compound is quiet when she enters through the gate. She suspects that after the shock of both Klaus and Elijah being alive again wore off that the various members of the Mikaelson family had called it a night before the two were to disappear again.

Caroline listened for any signs of life and heard sounds coming from the studio. Klaus was awake still.

Making her way back up to the studio where it all started.

“I take it Elijah found you then?” Klaus’s back was turned from her as he sat at an easel working at a piece that Caroline couldn’t quite get a good look at.

“I’m surprised you didn’t come find me yourself,” Caroline found her voice as she pulled up a stool close enough to the man that she could still talk to him and not give away any emotion on her face.

“Hope advised that you may need time to process,” the man continued to paint not once looking at the woman. “Elijah volunteered to be a white flag of sorts.”

“I still have the first thing you drew for me,” the woman blurted out. “I’m sure you know I had the dress still as well. I kept everything important to me from everyone I loved.”

“You loves me?”

“I think you and I both know that it was more than attraction. You promised me to be my last love and while you couldn’t keep that promise it still stays with me.”

“Caroline,” Klaus started to interrupt, Caroline kept speaking.

“You may think that I’m miserable but I’m not. I love my life and I’ve lived out knowing that I loved and was loved by some great people who I’ll see again whoever that may be. I have no regrets when that time comes.”

“I guess my advice wasn’t warranted then?” The man finally looked at the woman.

“It came from a good place,” Caroline smiled a little. “You have been dead for 50 years.”

Klaus laughed as he set down the paintbrush. “I don’t want you to be sad when it is time for Elijah and I to go again.”

“I mean I’ll be sad for a bit but I’ll be glad that I got another day with the infamous Original Hybrid.”

The two fell into a companionable silences as Caroline watched Klaus paint. It was a painting of all the Mikaelson siblings living or deceased. Caroline didn’t have to ask why Klaus had decided to spend his time on this. It was his final gift to his family to remind them that Always and Forever was their promise to one another while her promise was to live the rest of her life without any regrets because she had been loved by Klaus in someway and it was enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated but staying safe in this time is better. <3


End file.
